earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 3
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 3 Meris arches a brow, then shakes her head. Kysel lets out a small sigh. Kiiyue shoves Yumeko forward, towards the exit. Peejee reaches down and pulls out a banana from one of her packs and begins to slowly peel it. Calithos says: ... Poynard lifts up his cup of tea and sips at it gently. Vixeena growls softly at the wanton muttering of the language of the Legion's lackeys. Edocsil wants a banana Calithos sighs. Archin turns on his heel suddenly, rage building, but he maintains. Sirithil peers at Kiiyue, and seems to be concentrating thoughtfully. Illidorei kneels before Poynard. Venaru 's ears twitch when she hears Demonic. Illidorei says: Would you like for me to freshen up the cup, sir? Poynard says: Now then. Is anyone here willing to speak on behalf of Miss Don't You Know By Now? Cogitatus is watching the proceedings intently. He seems slightly puzzled. Poynard nods to Illidorei. Poynard says: Yes, please. Archin says: I will! Tavion says: Stop following me.. Edocsil says: Yer shouldn't even have ter ask Ilidorei Poynard says: Professor Brey, how noble of you. Illidorei takes the teakettle and pours some more tea into the cup, bowing and returning to his seat. Poynard says: You may speak on her behalf. Archin says: All right... Archin steps forward. Archin says: First of all... Wendall says: Objection Sir.. he wasn't even there during the evening in question. Archin blinks. Archin says: He can't stack this against me... Archin says: That makes me unbiased! Naiama looks at Wendall curiously. Archin says: I wasn't present, that's even better! Venaru mutters. Poynard says: Objection overruled. He is speaking as her defender, not as a witness. Wendall nods. Archin sneers at Wendall. Venaru says: Darnassian Shar dieb ash'therod Archin says: Now.. before I was rudely interrupted Archin says: Can the witness please stand up here.... Wendall beckons Lanax over. Archin says: Lanax... that's your name...right? Archin stares up at the tall Night Elf. Meris glances over to Aredis and gives him a stern look, Lanax says: Yes sir. Cogitatus tucks his staff into his pack. Archin says: Let me ask you something, Lanax... are you attuned to magic in any way? Archin says: Beyond your latent abilities as a Night Elf? Naiama thinks Cogitatus has a very large pack. Like Mary Poppins. Lanax says: In ways yes sir. Archin places his hands behind his back. Archin says: I see.... Aredis nods to Meris. Archin says: Care to elaborate? Cogitatus is part pack rat, so yea, he has a *very* large pack. Peejee nibbles on her banana as she watches the proceedings like some grand play, an amused grin on her lips. Lanax says: It is not hard to feel such a power coming from someone. Archin says: Uh huh.. Sirithil leans back to whisper to Naiama. Archin says: That's fairly superficial Archin says: "I felt power coming from someone" Lanax says: And much is needed to control such beings. Archin says: Hardly grounds for something as serious as a trial where a life is at stake, possibly Naiama almost laughs, but nods. Archin says: You appear to be a warrior by trade, aye? Naiama smiles at Peejee. Lanax says: Aye. Naiama leans in to whisper to Peejee. Heinrik mumbles under his breath. "You'd know, Archin. You'd know." Archin says: Which.. since you're no Mage, or Warlock, or Priest.. or anyone even remotely tied to the Nether Edocsil cackles maniacally at the situation. Archin says: You truly cannot know for sure, without a doubt, who conjured what Archin says: can you? Lanax says: I also have the power to place enchantments into objects Archin says: I asked you a question Archin says: Answer it Kysel smiles to himself. Peejee grins at Naiama, then reaches into her pack and pulls out a second banana, handing it to Naiama. Archin says: Do you know, positively, where those creatures came from? Wendall frowns, crossing his arms. Naiama thanks Peejee. Peejee welcomes Naiama. Naiama pokes Sirithil. Hey! Sirithil smiles at Naiama. Naiama hands Sirithil a banana. Sirithil thanks Peejee. Sirithil thanks Naiama. Peejee winks slyly at Sirithil. Archin places his hands on his hips. Lanax says: The power used to keep a creature within the grasps of one is great and easy to feel where the power is coming from. Sirithil happily peels the banana. Archin says: So in other words, since you've eluded the answer, you don't know for sure Archin says: I have another question... Cogitatus glances over at Sirithil, Naiama, and Peejee for a moment as he's distracted by them, but then turns his attention to the trial. Lanax nods at Wendall. Archin says: These demons Lanax nods at Archin. Archin says: Did they have signs 'round their necks, saying "property of Yumeko Brey?" Lanax says: You know that they did not. Archin says: And how many people were present throughout this ordeal? Lanax says: And she was not the only releasing these demons. Archin barks. Archin says: Just answer the question Archin says: How many people? Ten.. twenty... thirty? Lanax says: There were two present sir. Lanax says: As well as others that seen the same that I did. Archin says: Two?? two present within the Trade District, the busiest district in Stormwind? Archin says: Okay.. 'others' Archin chuckles. Archin says: If you were more vague, you'd be an apparition Edocsil cackles maniacally at the situation. Archin says: So basically, you saw a bunch of people and a demon Kysel stifles a chuckle. Archin says: And Yumeko just so happens to be on trial, so it's her Archin looks over at Poynard and nods. Lanax says: A man named Aelannor was also a witness to this. Naiama glances around and discreetly runs a gloved hand through Sirithil's hair. Sirithil smiles at Naiama. Archin says: Aelannor is hardly an unbiased witness... Meris removes her journal and starts taking notes. Archin says: I'm finished speaking with you, Lanax... Archin turns to Poynard. Alester points at Edocsil. Alester shoos Edocsil away. Be gone pest! Aredis unslings his sword and sets it down behind Baydon. Archin says: So.. Magistrate Poynard... Poynard says: Yes? Archin says: A Warrior, with no true way to tell who 'summoned' these demons... Archin says: Who doesn't even know who was present... and there could be plenty of warlocks present Naiama sighs. Archin says: Which.. incidentally, the other person isn't even here for whatever reason... even though she's been charged too... Lanax says: I know another that was present sir. Baydon glances at the sword, then to Aredis, giving him a shallow nod and returning his attention to the center. Archin says: He's out of order... Archin nods at Lanax. Lanax says: Venaru one in this very court seen it also. Archin says: Out of order again! Archin says: Can I not just defend my wife?? Wendall smiles at Lanax, nodding in thanks. Venaru blinks. Peejee finishes her banana and carefully puts it into her pack. Poynard says: Of course. Archin says: I just want to point out the inconsistencies.... Sir Poynard says: Perhaps you will care to address the other charges on your wife? Archin swallows. Archin says: I can try... Illidorei taps his foot as he waits for Edocsil. Poynard says: You are not required to. Archin says: I feel it's my duty to my wife, Magistrate Poynard says: I certainly do not prohibit it. Archin stands tall and proud and nods. Poynard says: Corporal, refresh the defender as to the charges? Sirithil finishes her banana and drops the peel into a *remarkably* convenient garbage can. Edocsil eats the peel Wendall says: Summoning a hostile demon, inducing a riot, assaulting an officer, abuse, torture, and murder. Archin clears his throat and thinks. Edocsil thinks it's yummy Poynard says: I believe the hostile demon has been addressed. Do we have a witness to the...riot, the officer assault, abuse, torture and murder? Poynard says: Or evidence that must be brought forward? Wendall says: I have another witness for the hostile demon, Sir. Archin says: I'm afraid that issue is closed... Wendall says: I have plenty of witnesses and evidence, Sir. Archin says: He can't just conjure up witnesses when he starts to lose ground! I have to object Poynard says: And I have to over rule. Archin seethes. Poynard says: Corporal, please present the evidence and witnesses. Wendall smiles at Lanax. Wendall says: I call Lady.. Venaru to the stand. Lanax nods at Wendall. Wendall points at Lanax. Wendall points at Venaru. Venaru stands and walks over, her cat tailing her. Wendall smiles at Venaru. Poynard says: Approach the bench, miss. Edocsil thinks Venaru is a sexy devil. Poynard says: And state your name for the court. Venaru says: Venaru. Lanax looks harshly at Edocsil. Poynard says: Perhaps there is a surname, or family name? Edocsil growls menacingly at Lanax. Poynard says: Or perhaps you are a musician? Archin blinks at Poynard. Venaru says: If you want my full name and title, I am Venaru Thus Ll'amre of Darnassus. Aredis moves to the other side of Baydon oh so quietly. Poynard says: Miss Ll Poynard says: Miss Ll'amre. Cogitatus blinks at Poynard in confusion and mouths the word "musician" with a questioning look on his face. However, he avoids trying to gather any attention to himself. Baydon winces at the sound of Aredis's clunking armor. Archin winces and glances at Aredis. Poynard says: Please detail the events as they unfolded before you. Venaru frowns with disappointment at Poynard. Archin listens intently. Aredis looks over his shoulder and nods to Baydon. Edocsil thinks Venaru is a sexy devil. Venaru says: Anyway, I saw the Defendant miss "Don't you know it by now" cast a spell on a forest wolf, and a Doomguard emerged from its corpse. Venaru shudders. Edocsil gently pats Skolir. Archin says: May I, Sir? Meris leans in and whispers to Baydon. Calithos suddenly seems worried. His head turns towards the exit, slowly starting to stand. Poynard says: May you what? Poynard says: Question the witness? Archin says: Ask questions! Archin says: Yes Naiama looks back at the sound. Poynard says: I...suppose if that is all the witness had to say...yes. Lanax shakes his head Archin turns and faces Venaru. Archin says: Venaru, by the look of this fleabag, you're a hunter, right? Baydon shrugs, replying in an equal tone. Venaru frowns with disappointment at you. Lanax grits his teeth. Venaru says: Yes... Archin says: Which means you have no knowledge of Fel Magic, right? Edocsil does not approve of Archin undermining hunters Venaru says: I have studied almost every form of Magic known. Lanax nods in agreement with Edocsil. Archin says: Uh huh... Archin says: You're a Night Elf... so you hate Warlocks, right? Archin says: ..and you also hate me, right? Venaru says: I don't! Archin says: Mmm..... all right Archin grumbles, thinking. Archin turns to Poynard. Archin says: Magistrate.. Poynard says: Yes? Archin says: I want you to know that I've had no prior knowledge of these witnesses, so it's a bit hard to actually prepare for this case Lanax mutters "grasping at strings" Archin says: Especially on such short notice Archin says: I also want you to understand that both 'witnesses' gave some pretty vague testimony Archin says: And neither is a magic user of any -sort- and are both of a race that would do anything to destroy a warlock Archin says: That is all Poynard says: Yes, well usually the defendant doesn't question the witness. Usually I do. But you just looked so noble to defend your wife, I hadn't the heart to stop you. Archin turns on his heel and walks back to his place. Heinrik mumbles again. "You shouldn't have to prepare if not a thing happened to make either of you guilty, "Professor"." Venaru says: I use magic! You bow before Poynard. Archin says: Well, I appreciate that Archin says: She's out of order You point at Venaru. Poynard says: Yes, yes she is. You smile at Venaru. Poynard says: No outbursts please, miss. Venaru frowns. Lanax stands. Archin says: She can sit down, Sir, I'm done with her Poynard says: Excuse me miss, please approach the bench. Venaru does so. Poynard says: Please explain to me exactly what you saw, who you saw, and where. Venaru sounds agitated. Venaru says: I saw the female defendant cast a spell on a wolf. It died. A doomguard ripped through its remains. She cast a spell on it, and it followed her as she rode to Stormwind. Meris nods to Baydon, whispering back to him Venaru says: I followed her and saw it causing chaos. Archin says: I have a question! Poynard says: Wait a moment. Neia nods to Livie. Poynard says: You saw a lady pull a hideous eldritch being from the corpse of a wolf and you found, in your infinite wisdom, to follow the hulking death beast and its master? Archin laughs hard. Archin laughs. Archin laughs. Wendall glances at Archin in irritation. Venaru says: Yes. Archin laughs. Poynard says: Ah yes. Of course. Silly of me to ask. Poynard says: Please sit down. Lanax nods at Venaru. Archin says: Sir.. if I may say.... Poynard says: Ah, excuse me. Archin says: She clearly cannot know for sure, and this is a serious matter Poynard says: My dry cleaning has arrived. Archin says: ..and.... what? Archin blinks. Wendall sighs, mumbling to himself. 'He speaks more than all the witnesses combined..' Cogitatus blinks at Poynard. Poynard takes a package from the lady. Vixeena looks at Poynard clearly disturbed. Poynard says: Thank you. Edocsil growl Meris nods at Baydon, while gazing out over to the rest of the courtroom briefly. Archin blinks at Aerros. Naiama shakes her head. Archin says: May I continue?! Poynard says: Hm. That didn't sound very much like a question to me. Archin says: anyway.... Archin says: Furthermore.. why would she follow an ultimate evil demonologist around? Archin says: Furthermore... and lets just say she 'did' control the demon Archin says: I didn't hear of any property damage Archin says: Or anything of the such while it was 'controlled' Archin says: For all we know, My wife was controlling the demon to PREVENT it from damaging the city Archin says: That is, of course, if she was controlling it at all Archin says: Thank you... Naiama sighs at you. Lanax shakes his head. Vixeena emits a snort of disgust. Wendall says: The previous witness placed the demon in the city, causing havoc.. Wendall says: ..Sir. Cogitatus sighs softly as he watches the trial. Archin says: He's out of order Archin points at Wendall. End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 3 [<--- Part 2][[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_4 | [Part 4 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs